The One I Love
by Cassye
Summary: OS drabble. Je sais qu'avant, il y avait plus de chapitres, mais comme je ne compte pas reprendre cette histoire un jour, je préfère m'en tenir à un OS étant donné qu'à la base, c'en était un. Merci à tous pour les reviews!


Bien le bonjour à tous (et toutes surtout, je pense... lol)

Bienvenue dans la toute **première fanfiction française** consacrée à _Tokyo Mew Mew_ !

Oulalala… Première fic française, ça met une pression monstre, ça ! Lol. Bien ! Pour que votre lecture soit agréable et pas décevant, je m'en va vous poser les bases de ma fic :

**_¤ Genres ? ¤_** : **Romance** principalement (j'adore faire des couples ! ¤ç¤), un zeste d'**humour** (ça agrémente toujours un peu…) et évidemment, un peu d'**action** (faut quand même que ça bouge…). Cela dit, ne cherchez pas de scénario exact. Ma fic est plutôt une succession deminis histoires qui peuvent se suivrent avec plus ou moins de lien entre elles.

**_¤ Sérieux ou délire total? ¤ _**: Je respecte les caractères de tout le monde ou du moins, je fais de mon mieux. Lol. Donc si à un moment, vous voyez les persos faire tout et n'importe quoi, c'est soit qu'ils seront dans un rêve (ou cauchemar), soit c'est parce que j'ai décidé de faire un "épisode spécial" qui dérive un peu volontairement, soit ils seront sous l'emprise de substances pas claires... Mdr! En somme :** sérieux**.

**_¤ Base de manga ou base d'anime ? ¤_** Grande question un peu complexe à laquelle je vais tenter de répondre… Actuellement (c'est-à-dire, début octobre), je ne possède que le tome 1 du manga VF, et j'ai la flemme de me télécharger l'anime en VOSTA. Mais je suis avec grand intérêt (et amusement), la VF que nous diffuse gentiment France 3 avec ses merveilleuses voix françaises et ses adaptations de noms… MAIS ! Je me suis grandement renseignée un peu partout sur le net, et disons que je connais les grandes lignes, les caractères approximatifs des persos ainsi que les spoilers majeurs (j'ai aucune patience).  
**Conclusion** : Je suis principalement la trame **manga **(prénoms, appellations…) mais avec des rares éléments de l'anime original (tels que les "Nya" en fin de réplique de neko-Ichigo) que je connais de très loin (j'ai téléchargé que deux ep en particuliers parce qu'un perso que j'affectionne apparaissait, lol). Ca va à peu près ? Bon, en gros, il devrait pas trop y voir de dégâts, mais si les caractères des persos dérivent un peu trop, ne m'en voulez pas. Cette fic, je l'ai commencée un peu au coup de cœur.

**_¤ Spoilers ? ¤_** Hum… Peut-être que la plupart d'entre vous connaît les secrets de certains personnages… Mais comme il y a certains secrets que j'ai particulièrement aimés, je les ai gardés. Donc, **demi spoilers**. On s'en doute, mais c'est pas révélé. Mais par la suite, je les ferai éclater au grand jour.

**_¤ Couples ? ¤_** : J'annonce direct : **Ryo x Ichigo**. Je n'ai rien contre Masaya (au contraire, je laisse Ichigo encore bien accro à lui), mais je suis une dingue de Ryo ! XD ! Les persos dans son style ont toujours été mes chouchous. Et j'aime voir les héroïnes tourmentées à cause de garçons assez rentre-dedans… Mdr ! Cela dit, notre neko-girl adorée pourrait passer entre d'autres mains (ou pattes ! Je suis une amoureuse d'Alto, il est trooooop chou !) Hé hé hé ! Sinon… euh… autres couples… J'ai souvent trouvé du **Purin x Tart** sur des fics anglaises… En découvrant un peu ce dernier perso et ses rapports avec Purin, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être intéressant. Mais comme j'en connais vraiment trop peu (pour ne pas dire rien) sur lui et Purin, ça attendra. Il y a aussi un dénommé **Pai **chez les E.T… Je pourrais aussi le caser avec une Mew Mew, mais laquelle, j'en ai AUCUNE idée. Lol. Et pour finir, **Akasaka** est tout bonnement trop divin pour je puisse le laisser tout seul… ¤ç¤. En tout cas, **pas de Yaoi ou Yuri**. Je ne supporte pas cela à part quelques très rares couples masculins, mais ça, c'est dans d'autres mangas. TT

**_¤ Rating ? ¤_** : Je ne suis pas une écrivain « adulte » en dépit de mon âge (lol). Je respecterai donc au max la mentalité de Tokyo Mew Mew. Bon, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris : **pas de cochonneries**, bande de petits ecchis ! Mdr. Et **pas de vulgarité** ou alors très rare et soft.

Voilà. Il me semble avoir fait le tour en général… Si des questions persistantes venaient à titiller votre esprit, n'hésitez pas à venir me les poser par reviews ! Ca me ferait terriblement plaisir d'avoir vos avis. ¤yeux implorants¤

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

_**The One I Love

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Ichigo-neko, go go !**_

Une matinée comme on en voit tous les jours dans la ville de Tokyo. Nous retrouvons une jeune adolescente de 13 ans que nous connaissons bien : ses cheveux courts d'un rouge-brun retenus en deux petites couettes encadrait son visage rond et ses yeux pétillants de malice reflétait sa bonne humeur du jour.

Comme tous les jours, Ichigo Momomiya se rendait au collège et, comme presque tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait hérité de ses pouvoirs de Mew Mew Strawberry, elle s'était réveillée en retard… Ses gènes de chat Iriomote lui tapaient vraiment sur le système par moment ! Elle avait pris tant de retard pour se lever que ses amies n'avaient même plus eu la patience de l'attendre et s'étaient déjà rendues au collège sans elle. Mais cela n'avait guère d'importance pour la jeune fille qui était particulièrement joyeuse aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord, le lendemain, c'était le week-end, donc pas d'école mais surtout, aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où Aoyama avait entraînement et la jeune fille comptait bien aller l'admirer à l'œuvre. Ce garçon est si sportif ! Si intelligent ! Si beau surtout ! La perle !

.- Hé hé hé ! Une nouvelle journée avec Aoyamaaaa! ronronna la jeune fille, aux anges.

Des éclats de voix la tirèrent de ses songes :

.- Ah ah ah ! Je suis tellement heureux ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

.- Et comment ! C'est fantastique ! Reçus à l'examen ! C'est la fête !

Plus loin devant elle, deux lycéens riaient et chantonnaient, d'excellente humeur. La jeune fille ne sut retenir un sourire de voir des gens heureux. Avec la situation qu'elle vivait avec les aliens, elle en oubliait que la vie continuait. L'un des garçons, qui était aussi le plus enivré de sa victoire, remarqua Ichigo en face de lui et son sourire s'agrandit.

.- Mademoiselle !

.- Hé ?

Il la rejoignit, riant encore.

.- Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai tellement de joie en moi que je dois en délester un peu !

Sur ces mots, il prit Ichigo par la taille et, avant qu'elle ne put comprendre quoique ce soit, le voilà qui l'embrassait ! Le temps à son cerveau d'actionner le mouvement « repousser ce sans-gêne », une lumière rosée l'enveloppait déjà et son corps était compressé de partout.

.- Noooon !

Alors que les deux garçons repartaient tout guillerets, trop absorbés par leur bonheur pour prêter une quelconque attention à cette lumière étrange qui s'émanait de la jeune adolescente qui sentait chacune des particules de son corps en train de se recomposer. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, tout avait changé.

.- Nyaaaaaa !

Son point de vue avait brutalement chuté à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol, mille odeurs lui parvenaient à la fois et sa vision était d'une acuité nouvellement développée. Ses mains étaient devenues deux pattes à la fourrure ébène et un grelot ornant un nœud rouge tintait joyeusement à l'extrémité d'une longue et douce queue ondulante.

.- Encore ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! se désespéra la petite chatte fraîchement transformée. J'en ai marre, nya ! ESPECE D'IDIOT !

L'insulte furieuse adressée au mauvais plaisantin ne lui parvint que sous forme de feulements courroucés. A bord du bus dans lequel il venait de monter avec son copain, le jeune homme fut d'ailleurs surpris de découvrir que la fille qu'il venait de gratifier d'un baiser venait de s'envoler… Seule cette adorable chatonne restée sur le trottoir le fixait de ses grands yeux framboise avec une lueur étrange qui s'apparentait à de la colère.

Ichigo soupira, furieuse et mal à l'aise.

.- Nya… Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'embrasser quelqu'un avant que les cours ne commencent.

Oreilles dressées et odorat au maximum, le félin jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la rue. Son visage se décomposa en voyant que celle-ci était totalement vide. Résignée, Ichigo se mit en route en quête de lèvres salvatrices…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est fou ce que les choses anodines de la vie d'un humain paraissaient effrayantes quand on ne faisait qu'une trentaine de centimètres de haut et non doué de la parole… Les sacs des écoliers manquaient de vous envoyer valser dans le décor si vous passiez trop près d'eux ; les passages pour piétons, même sécurisés se transformaient en couloirs du danger ; les odeurs alléchantes des échoppes, décuplées par cent avec votre odorat animal vous tenaillaient l'estomac et un coup de balai furieux du vendeur qui n'appréciait pas qu'un chat contemple son appétissant étalage vous rappelait que vous ne pouviez combler cette sensation de faim qui montait... Les humains même représentaient une espèce de danger, avec leur taille bien impressionnante vue depuis le sol, on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient vous piétiner…

.- Quelle vie de chat, nya… conclut Ichigo.

Fatiguée, elle s'assit pour reposer ses petites pattes douloureuses. Elle était sur un pont enjambant les lignes de train qui traversaient la ville. De sa vision, on aurait dit un immense serpent d'acier.

La chatte soupira de nouveau en rabattant sa queue contre elle dans un tintement de grelot. Des sujets à embrasser, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait, mais elle ne serait guère discrète si elle embrassait un humain comme cela, en plein milieu de la rue bondée. Comment pourrait-elle expliquer sa transformation ?

.- Mon ballon !

.- Nya ?

A peine eût-elle le temps de tourner la tête qu'une énorme masse ronde et colorée lui fonçait dessus. La chose percuta Ichigo qui, dans la poussée, passa au travers des barreaux du pont.

.- Nyaaaaaa !

Ichigo vit de décor tournoyer autour d'elle. La barrière du pont s'élevait de plus en plus dans le ciel quand elle sentit son corps heurter violemment quelque chose. Un train passait juste à ce moment là. Le félin roula sur le toit de la machine avant d'en tomber pour atterrir lourdement sur le béton, entre les rails.

.- Aaah… gémit-elle.

Elle était encore vivante. Elle ressentait cette douleur vive et lancinante qui mordait chaque parcelle de son être, preuve de son état de vivant. Quelle chute. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le pont lui paraissait à des centaines de mètres au-dessus d'elle maintenant. Mais si ce train n'avait pas « amorti » sa chute, elle serait probablement au Paradis des chats, même avec toutes ses potentielles autres vies…

Soudain, un hurlement sonore et assourdissant arracha Ichigo de ses pensées confuses et lui rendit toute sa lucidité. Un léger tour de tête sur le côté et l'horreur eut un nom :

.- TRAAAIIIN !

Un nouveau monstre d'acier monté sur rails fonçait droit sur elle. Alarmée par le fait de voir toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, synonyme de « mort en approche », la chatonne parvint dans un effort considérable et dopé par l'instinct de survie, à se remettre sur pattes et à bondir hors de portée du train qui ne fit que passer à très vive allure à côté d'elle, ébouriffant sa fourrure sombre d'un fantastique coup de vent.

Son petit cœur battait aussi rapidement que l'avait frôlée ce train. Le souffle court et le dos endolori, Ichigo le vit disparaître dans un tournant avant de regarder autour d'elle.

.- Comment vais-je regagner la rue, nya ? se plaignit-elle, paniquée en ne voyant pas de chemin qui lui permettrait de retrouver des trottoir à peu près sécurisants.

Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question d'arriver au collège à l'heure, mais de se transformer le plus vite possible ou il allait lui arriver quelque chose de vraiment grave.

Elle baissa les oreilles, le museau bas.

.- Aoyama… Il doit s'interroger sur le pourquoi de mon absence… pensa-t-elle.

Elle aurait aimé être avec lui en ce moment. Mais elle était bloquée dans son corps animal.

Ichigo secoua vivement la tête.

.- Allons ! Du courage ! Une Mew Mew doit rester combative ! J'ai déjà vu pire !

Regonflée par le courage et la volonté de vaincre, la chatte commença à longer les rails, en prenant bien soin d'en rester suffisamment éloignée pour éviter tout danger.

Pendant son chemin, notre amie espéra ardemment trouver un petit animal pour la retransformer, un oiseau, une souris… N'importe quoi ! Elle était tellement désespérée qu'elle aurait pu concéder un baiser à un cafard… même répugnant ! C'était pour dire…

.- Alleeeeez, nya ! Quelqu'un ! Juste un petit bisouuuu ! s'exclama-t-elle, lassée et énervée.

Ichigo fut étonnée d'entendre sa voix lui revenir dans un faible écho. Elle se trouvait juste à côté l'entrée d'un tunnel. Enfin… Pour elle, en chatte, c'était un tunnel, mais en fait, il s'agissait d'un conduit pour les eaux usées. Des égouts, quoi !

La petite chatte regarda à l'intérieur du long couloir sombre et glacé avec un frisson. Les égouts étaient forcément reliés aux habitations et donc, à la ville. Elle ne pouvait espérer meilleur chemin.

.- En plus, ma nyctalopie m'aidera… se dit-elle. OK ! On y va !

Et la voilà qui pénétrait dans le noir malodorant des égouts.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.- Nyaa… grimaça-t-elle avec répulsion. Voilà où une stupide transformation me mène. Quelle odeur ! Je suis bonne pour le bain du siècle, nya !

Le silence de ces lieus insolites était effleuré de temps à autre par le son cristallin de gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient contre le sol de pierre, ajoutant à l'atmosphère une dose de sinistre supplémentaire qui faisait frissonner de plus en plus Ichigo. Par moment, un bruit insolite lui parvenait aux oreilles. Comme elle ne pouvait pas l'identifier, la chatonne préféra se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que du vent qui s'engouffrait dans les conduits.

Elle se retrouva devant une fourche.

.- Droite ou gauche ? Nya…

Par superstition, (au point où elle en était, cela ne lui coûtait rien) notre amie prit à droite et s'engouffra dans une nouvelle galerie nauséabonde et froide.

Une demie heure d'exploration incertaine plus tard, alors qu'elle se demandait si elle allait revoir la civilisation un jour, le félin s'arrêta, le museau en l'air. Un curieux grondement lointain lui arrivait de plus en plus fort à l'ouïe.

.- Qu'est-ce qu… Nyaaaaaaa !

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Ichigo vit avec impuissance une vague d'eau verdâtre et immonde débouler du bout de la galerie, tel un raz de marrée. L'ouverture des eaux ! Et il a fallu que ça tombe maintenant ! Trop frêle et dépassée face à une telle violence, le petit animal se fit emporter par les flots, ballotté au gré du courant trop fort pour qu'elle puisse le combattre. Quelques secondes en apnée suffirent pour que le noir s'abatte dans l'esprit d'Ichigo.

.- Eh, les gars ! Visez ça…

.- Jolie… Peut-être un peu trop… « morte » ?

.- Ah ah ah !

Des voix rauques et moqueuses filtrèrent au travers des oreilles de la petite chatte puis de son esprit qui réintégrait peu à peu son corps. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle n'était plus dans l'eau. Elle avait encore réchappé au désastre. Mais…

.- Kof ! Heurk ! Heurk ! Kof !

… ses poumons étaient de vraies éponges. Une bonne quinte de toux après, Ichigo ouvrit enfin les yeux.

.- Nyaaaaa !

Dans un réflexe instinctif, elle recula de plusieurs pas quand ses yeux se posèrent sur trois yeux jaunes à l'éclat malveillant. Ces voix qu'elle avait entendues… Elles appartenaient à trois horribles créatures : des rats.

Les rongeurs étaient étrangement gras vu l'endroit où ils vivaient. Ils étaient presque aussi gros que la chatte apeurée qui les dévisageait avec angoisse. D'un pelage gris terne et sale, leurs grosses queues dansant dans leur dos et avec de grandes dents jaunâtres, les créatures fixaient d'un air de prédateur la nouvelle venue dans leurs quartiers.

.- C'est pas souvent qu'on a de la compagnie… dit l'un d'eux.

.- Tu sembles effrayée… Tu es perdue, mignonne ? demanda le plus gros des rats à Ichigo en la jugeant d'une mine gourmande qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

.- Je… euh… cherche la sortie… vers la ville… articula-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Le rat éclata d'un rire gras.

.- Oh oh ! La pauvrette ! Mais la surface est pleine de dangers, ma jolie ! Ca serait dommage d'abîmer un aussi charmant museau comme le tien… déplora-t-il en s'avançant. Pourquoi ne pas rester ici avec nous ? Huuum ?

Ichigo réagit par un pas en arrière, le cœur battant. Un plan éclair lui vient en tête : une bonne dose de courage maintenant, elle l'embrasse, redevient humaine et elle pourra se débarrasser d'eux !

.- Nyaa… Mon courage me lâche… se dit-elle en voyant l'horrible bestiole se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Elle était coincée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Aoyama l'attendait ! Elle avait encore tant à lui dire et à faire avec lui ! Et sa mission de Mew Mew ! La Terre avait besoin d'elle ! Elle devait partir d'ici, se retransformer et reprendre sa vie de jeune collégienne qu'elle était !

.- Fiche-moi la paix, sale rongeur répugnant ! Nyaaa !

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle sentit sa patte antérieure droite s'abattre devant elle dans un geste protecteur et ses griffes déchirèrent la chaire. En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit le chef des rats se tordre de douleur par terre en hurlant des jurons mêlés de plaintes déchirantes.

.- Espèce de sale… ! Tu vas payer ! Attrapez-la ! vociféra la créature en se redressant sur ses pattes.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ichigo pour détaler au triple galop, une nuée de rats à ses trousses. Terrifiée, la chatonne courut de toute sa force et de toute son âme au hasard des tunnels souterrains. Peu importe où elle allait, du moment qu'elle s'éloignait des rats !

.- Je la veux ! Je la veux ! répétait le chef des rongeurs comme un dément.

.- Nyaaa !

Ichigo courait, courait, courait. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle parvenait encore à emplir ses poumons d'air tant l'effort les lui écrasait dans sa poitrine. Fuir… Fuir... Enfin, un point de lumière émergea des ténèbres. La sortie ! Encore un effort, et elle aurait bientôt des possibilités de cachettes pour les semer ! Juste encore un peu.

Le point de lumière grandissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo découvrit enfin la lumière du jour. Tout à coup…

.- Ouaaaap !

Elle venait de déraper sur le sol mouillé. Dehors, c'était l'averse. Les pattes de la petite chatte glissèrent sur le sol boueux du chantier dans lequel elle venait d'atterrir. Son dérapage s'arrêta lorsqu'elle percuta un énorme tuyau d'acier.

.- Ouh… gémit-elle, sonnée par le choc.

Soudain, le tuyau s'éleva dans les airs, empoigné par une énorme grue à la pince de fer. Le nouveau cri des rats qui se rapprochaient remit aussitôt notre amie en état de panique et repartit en bondissant, complètement perdue et affolée.

.- Laissez-la ! rugit soudainement une voix.

Dans un bond éclair, une silhouette petite et élancée apparut derrière notre félin en fuite pour faire face aux assaillants. Un pelage gris détrempé par la pluie, un foulard vert pomme noué autour de son cou et deux yeux vifs d'un bleu de glace, le sauveur félin attitré d'Ichigo venait d'apparaître.

.- Alto ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

.- Tuez-le ! hurla le chef des rats face à ce renfort inattendu.

.- On va voir ça ! Yaaaah !

En quelques coups de griffes, le jeune chat parvint à se débarrasser de plusieurs ennemis. Ichigo le regarda se battre comme un beau diable lorsque qu'une lumière aveuglante éblouit son champ de vision.

.- Nya !

Une pelleteuse lui fonçait dessus ! La chatonne réussit à s'enfuir in extremis de cet ennemi de fer et partit dans une autre direction. Sa peur et son état de panique avaient atteint un tel niveau qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se repérer dans le chantier et manqua à chaque fois de se faire renverser par une machine de construction, glissante, terrifiée et à bout de force.

.- Assez ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle bifurqua brusquement sur le côté et se réfugia dans un immense cylindre de plastique, tremblante de tous ses membres, les pattes sur ses yeux.

Elle était essoufflée, éreintée. Son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir manquer de sortir de son corps, elle était trempée et couverte de boue, elle avait froid mais surtout, elle avait peur.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne fasse quoique ce soit. Quand le bruit de sa respiration haletante se tut enfin, Ichigo consentit à regarder le dehors. Il faisait gris et la pluie diluvienne ne s'était pas ralentie. Un courant d'air glacé vint caresser sa fourrure mouillée et la fit frissonner. Le silence s'était abattu sur le chantier. Il avait du fermer pour la nuit.

Tout à coup, la chatte se sentit assaillie par un intense et tenace sentiment de solitude. Elle était toute seule, réfugiée dans le cylindre d'un chantier désert, la nuit allait tomber et personne ne savait où elle était.

.- Je n'en peux plus… murmura-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'échauffaient doucement. Je…

Une fine pellicule transparente s'étala devant les iris framboise ternes avant de se transformer en perles de larmes. Elle était seule et perdue.

.- J'ai si peur… sanglota Ichigo en enfouissant sa tête entre ses pattes.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir quelqu'un dont elle connaissait le visage. Aoyama… Alto… Même cet hautain de Ryo… N'importe qui, pourvu qu'elle le vît…

.- Alto… Il était encore venu pour la sauver. Et elle n'avait même pas pu le remercier cette fois. Il avait du repartir en pensant qu'elle avait retrouvé son chemin.

.- Ichigo !

L'animal ne réagit pas immédiatement à son prénom, croyant que c'était son esprit qui divaguait. Un toucher chaleureux sur sa tête lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

En relevant la tête, ses yeux embués par les larmes et la fatigue ne virent au début qu'une vague silhouette aux yeux d'un bleu pénétrant.

.- Al… to… ?murmura-t-elle.

Non… Ce n'était pas lui… Mais un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde trempée et au visage ruisselant de pluie qui avait les mêmes yeux que son compagnon à quatre pattes.

.- Ichigo, ça va ?

.- Shirogane…

Le jeune homme vint prendre délicatement dans ses bras le petit félin exténué et tremblotant et le porta à hauteur de ses yeux.

.- Ichigo, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose…

.- Shi…

Brutalement, les nerfs éprouvés de la chatte lâchèrent. Elle n'était plus seule, Ryo était avec elle et elle ne courrait plus de danger ! Le cauchemar prenait fin. Les larmes montèrent.

.- Ryoooo ! s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant. J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai failli mourir à cause d'un train et dans les égouts, j'ai…

.- Chut…

Ryo approcha Ichigo de son visage et embrassa le petit museau glacé et humide de son amie. Il ne comprenait pas ses miaulements, mais il avait compris ses pleurs.

Une fois la jeune fille devant lui, il l'attira vers lui et la serra doucement contre son cœur.

_Bobom… Bobom… Bobom…_

.- R… Ryo… hoqueta l'adolescente.

.- Tout va bien. C'est fini… chuchota-t-il pour la calmer. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Ichigo demeura un moment interdite, trop étonnée par l'attitude de Ryo. Lui qui passait son temps à la rabaisser ou à se moquer d'elle… Mais sur le moment, elle oublia ses rapports conflictuels avec lui et profita de son étreinte douce et chaleureuse. Ses mains renfermées sur la veste du garçon, elle déversa ses dernières larmes qui, cette fois, étaient de soulagement.

Quand il sentit sa jeune protégée plus apaisée, il s'écarta d'elle et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

.- Je vais vite te raccompagner chez toi… Tu empestes à des kilomètres ! rit-il. Remarque, les aliens vont peut-être tous mourir comme cela…

La sensation de soulagement, le cœur qui commençait à battre fort et le rouge sur les joues disparurent aussitôt d'Ichigo, brusquement refroidie par cette réplique sarcastique. Ce type n'en ratait pas une pour jouer son supérieur ! Aussi, le gratifia-t-elle d'un regard colérique :

.- Ah ah ah ! Très fin ! Si tu savais la journée que j'ai vécue ! J'ai failli mourir ! Ca t'écorcherait la bouche d'être pour une fois sym…

.- Allez, on rentre. Il est tard.

Tout en lui coupant la parole, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna d'un pas vif hors du chantier. Plus vite ils se mettraient à l'abri de la pluie, mieux ça serait. Restée derrière lui, Ichigo regarda Ryo du coin de l'œil. Avec l'autre main dans sa poche, il faisait tellement « je-m'en-foutiste »… Ce garçon était vraiment étrange. Autant il pouvait la mettre hors de ses gongs, autant il pouvait la mettre dans un état second de trouble…

_Bobom… Bobom… Bobom…_

L'adolescente secoua la tête, rose de gêne. Mais pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il tout d'un coup ? Du calme ! Du calme, voyons ! Il n'y avait pas de raison pour…

.- Sa main a quelque chose de chaleureux, pensa-t-elle.

_Bobom ! Bobom !_

Ichigo agita encore plus la tête au point de s'en donner le tournis. Mais à quoi elle pensait !

.- Voilà.

Elle émergea alors que la voix de Ryo la ramenait sur Terre. Avec tout cela, elle n'avait rien remarqué. Ils étaient devant le portail de chez Ichigo. Cette dernière détourna le regard de sa maison et leva les yeux vers son accompagnateur qui les protégeait d'un parapluie.

.- Rentre vite chez toi avant de tomber malade, déclara-t-il. Je ne voudrais qu'une de mes serveuses manque à l'appel demain.

La jeune fille détourna la tête avec un « Humph ! » boudeur et vexé. Toujours aussi délicat…

.- Et moi, je m'en voudrais de tomber malade et de rater de futures sorties avec Aoyama ! rétorqua-t-elle, le nez en l'air. Bonne soirée, Shirogane-_sama _!

Et elle quitta l'abri du parapluie pour rentrer chez elle, le pas lourd. Ryo la regarda s'éloigner en silence, perdu entre plusieurs pensées qui traversaient son esprit. Quand elle eût regagné son domicile et passé la porte d'entrée, le jeune homme sortit la main gauche de sa poche et baissa les yeux sur le revers. Deux petits points de sang perlaient, accompagnés de plusieurs marques de griffures.

.- Hum… Alto, hein ?

Sans rien ajouter, il recala son parapluie sur son épaule, remit sa main dans sa poche et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner dans l'obscurité du soir tombant.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre. Il me semble que ça donne le "la". Vous l'aurez compris, je suis une amoureuse de la forme animale d'Ichigo, elle est tout bonnement adorable! ¤.¤ Je pense que vous la verrez souvent ainsi. Et puis, la faire transformer en chatte, c'est aussi faire intervenir Alto que j'adore de trop. Ici, on ne l'a qu'entrevu, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, on le reverra!

LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS! Ca me motiverait tellement en plus de me faire terriblement plaisir. Kiss minna-saaaan, nya!


End file.
